Anything But Ordinary
by crazysmile15
Summary: 50 sentences dedicated to Eric and Sookie, please read and review!   some spoilers, beware...


#01 – Comfort

Eric cups Sookie's face, leaning in closer she thinks this is what her grandmother always told her she'd one day feel in the presence of the right man.

#02 – Kiss

All at once it's soft, hard, cold, hot, passionate, and gentle and she can't get enough but still wants more.

#03 – Soft

Satin as soft as butter greets Sookie's flesh, enveloping her in pure bliss. Eric only gets the best for _his_ Sookie.

#04 – Pain

A sharp pin prick than fangs as sharp as daggers enter her throat finding purchase in the cradle of her neck.

#05 – Potatoes

"To bad you don't eat real food Eric, 'cause I know a great potato salad recipe that's just to _die_ for."

#06 – Rain

Sookie stands in the entrance to her home, drenched, looking like a wet rat, water dripping down her legs making puddles on the hardwood floor and still Eric's there in a split second thoroughly welcoming her home.

#07 – Chocolate

Belgium chocolate, rich and thick as molasses, flown in from the country itself, probably a good thousand dollars drizzled on her thighs while an eager tongue slowly licks the trail away.

#08 – Happiness

If someone had told Sookie that she'd be sleeping with, let alone dating Eric Northman she would have laughed in their face before promptly saying "nuh uh!".

#09 – Telephone

Eric's cellphone buzzes in his pocket as he sits perched on his throne; Sookie sends her love via text message.

#10 – Ears

Who would have known that Eric Northman was ticklish behind his ears?

#11 – Name

Sookie loves hearing the way Eric rolls her name around in his mouth, like a fine wine, savouring it before letting it wash down his throat.

#12 – Sensual

When Sookie bites down on her lip Eric can't help but grown, a nervous habit turned sexual.

#13 – Death

As Sookie watches Godric ignite into blue flames, she feels more than hears Eric's anguished cry from all the way downstairs.

#14 – Sex

Eric angles Sookie's hips so he's penetrating her more fully, the backs of Sookie's heels digging into his ass and a steady stream of; _"OhGodEricdon'tstopEricyes!"_ spilling from her pink swollen lips.

#15 – Touch

Its hands that have stroked many a woman's flesh, have killed many men and have exacted revenge on many a foe that now massage and unravel her so.

#16 – Weakness

It can only be said to be irony when Eric Northman's Achilles heel ends up being a perky blond telepathic waitress in a dead end town who only reaches just below his armpit.

#17 – Tears

Salt water trickles down her cheeks, delicate little sobs escaping from her mouth, hands reach out and cradle her close to a chest as strong as iron and contains no heartbeat.

#18 – Speed

No one could outrun Eric when Sookie was in trouble, _**no one**_.

#19 – Wind

A soft breeze blows through the curtains in Sookie's room; "I could have sworn I'd closed that window." A deep laughter rumbles just outside.

#20 – Freedom

There was only freedom in her Vikings strong arms.

#21 – Life

With every breath Eric watched Sookie take she was that much closer to death, but also filled with so much life.

#22 – Jealousy

Eric would never admit to being a jealous man, but with every stare Sookie garnered, he felt he could be.

#23 – Hands

Sookie slid her hand into Eric's, tugging him along after him as he smiled ruefully.

#24 – Taste

Her blood tasted like refined sugar, champagne, happiness and sunshine, and just a hint of something otherworldly.

#25 – Devotion

A goddess lays on his bed, her glossy blond locks unbound and spilling down her chest like spun gold glinting in the sun, Eric bows down on bended knee in front of this divine being every night.

#26 – Forever

Sookie thinks about the now, the today and sometimes the tomorrow with Eric while he can only think of forever with her.

#27 – Blood

Red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, plasma, water, protein, and carbon dioxide all mixed together in the veins of a beautiful woman with blood that sings.

#28 – Sickness

It's not Bill, Tara, Jason, or even Sam who knocks on her door waiting patiently with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup which supposedly helps when a human has a cold.

#29 – Melody

Sookie may not have the best singing voice but Eric certainly knows how to make her sing when their alone.

#30 – Star

She may never be immortalized as a star, but she burns brighter than the Pleiades drifting in the night sky.

#31 – Home

As Sookie buries her face in Eric's neck, pressing her nose to his throat, straining to get closer on the tips of her toes, she breathes in the smell of home.

#32 – Confusion

Masses of bodies surge outwards, like a fierce wave her body is rocked backwards with the force of the crowd's movement, losing sight of Eric Sookie throws her hand out, hoping he will reach back.

#33 – Fear

Fear swallows Eric whole as Sookie disappears in the stream of people rushing around him, pushing people aside he searches for his woman.

#34 – Lighting/Thunder

The storm rages outside while inside a couple makes love to the sound of earth's own orchestra.

#35 – Bonds

Silver cuts into Eric's wrists, burning like liquid nitrogen, but he keeps his face neutral while Sookie does all the screaming and crying, begging their captors to _stoppleasestop. _

#36 – Market

Eric stares at the variety of food stuff on the shelves, not quite sure what to get his human.

#37 – Technology

Eric smirks as Sookie huffs in annoyance, who needs a GPS when you've got a blood bond?

#38 – Gift

Sookie gasps when she opens the blue velvet box, a simple cord of pearls gleaming back at her while a pleased Viking smiles back in satisfaction.

#39 – Smile

A set of perfectly straight teeth dazzle him as Sookie laughs at another one of her friends jokes.

#40 – Innocence

As he sinks into Sookie's heat, Eric consoles himself with the fact that Bill never really did break her in properly.

#41 – Completion

Her heat still clenching around him as small muscles contract powerfully, Eric finally rests his head on Sookie's shoulder, spent.

#42 – Clouds

Sookie feels light as a cloud as she soars through the night sky with Eric.

#43 – Sky

Staring up at the bright blue sky, soaking up UV rays, Sookie wishes Eric could be here.

#44 – Heaven

Sookie believes in the pearly gates of Heaven, and even though Eric tells her not too, she prays for him every night before she falls asleep in his arms.

#45 – Hell

Hell is when Eric realizes he's fallen in love with Sookie, but he doesn't mind if it means staying by her side.

#46 – Sun

Eric remembers little about the sun but when he bites into Sookie he tastes its heat, its vibrant energy, it consumes him and warms him in a way he forgot it could, and then he feels human if only for a little while.

#47 – Moon

If Sookie is the sun than Eric is the moon, cool, mysterious, luminous, important to the earth's survival or at least hers.

#48 – Waves

"I smell salt, sand, but most of all the crash of waves and a vast ocean."

#49 – Hair

Eric runs his calloused hands through long golden tresses, his fingertips brushing her delicate skull, the slight scent of coconut and other tropical fruits wafting gently in the air.

#50 – Supernova

Bursting bright like the fourth of July, Sookie glimmers faintly in the dim glow of the sunset, a million different colors dancing before his eyes.


End file.
